Judgment
by Bane-Dane
Summary: One act of violence is all it takes to throw lives into chaos. Though, telling the truth would infulence the chaos even more. And the questions will be asked. Such as, why did Atobe Keigo murder Yukimura Seiichi? Rated for safety purposes.
1. Murder

A/N: I have no idea where the idea for this came from. I was just sitting at my computer, itching to write something when one of my chorus songs came to mind. It's called Signs of the Judgment and I think it eigth parts (XD We only had 28 people and we're singing this). Then I had a reporter's voice come into my head and it sort of got the creativity wheels moving in my head and here's the first part of a very short series (three or four parts). We'll see how this goes since I'm writing this and then updating it. So, this is a short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Edit: Rated for safety purposes. Meantions of murder,and guns. Take place three years after the main story line of the Prince of Tennis.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did own the Prince of Tennis, Sanada would so be the main character.

* * *

"_Last night, Atobe Keigo, heir to the Atobe fortune, was convicted of two accounts of attempted murder and one account of murder. Police officers say that Atobe had three guns on him, two hand guns and a shot gun. Investigators found that one of the hand guns was fired multiple times while the other one was fired once. The shot gun was never used._

_"Police have also identified the victims of this crime. Kirihara Akaya was shot twice, once in his left thigh and another shoot to his stomach. Yanagi Renji's wounds were similar to Niou-kun's except both of the bullet wounds were found in his legs. Yukimura Seiichi was pronounced dead shortly after medical help had arrived. Yukimura-kun had also suffered two shots, one to his chest and another to his head. Police believe that the shot to head was what killed the senior._

_"I have also just been informed that another person had been found inside the house. Sanada Genichirou has suffered minor scratches and a mild concussion but, other than that, seems to be fine. He will be kept over night at Kanagawa Hospital for observation and will hopefully be released in the morning._

"_Atobe's trial will begin a week from now and Yukimura-kun's funeral will comense in two days. Friends and family are welcome to come to…"_

* * *

"Sanada-kun! What's it like to be the only person to survive this incident relatively unharmed?!"

"Sanada-kun! Are you worried about your friends?"

"Will Rikkaidai still be participating in the Nationals even though your captain is dead?"

"How do you feel now that your best friend's dead?"

As Sanada left the hospital the following morning, reporters from all of Japan's major news stations were shouting questions to him. Wondering what it would be like to have his best friend killed or his rival having been the killer. If he was traumatized or if he felt guilty he couldn't stop the killer. All that Sanada wanted to do was get home and, hopefully, wake up to find out this was all a dream. That Atobe hadn't come to Yukimura's house while the three demons were trying to tutor their kouhai. That Renji would have to go through years of rehabilitation just to be able to walk again. Or, that Kirihara could never follow his dream of being a world wide known tennis star because he would also need years to get better and then build up his skills in tennis again. That no one could erase the look on Yukimura's face as he died in Sanada's arms, the pure shock that ran through the God Child's face and how his lips held a permanent scream in place. No one could erase the memories that burned in his memory. No one.

* * *

Prison, Atobe decided, wasn't that hard to get use to. You just had to keep your head down, don't look anyone in the eye, never question what's in the food (even if it smells like crap), and don't ever act like the narcissist you used to be, even if it pains you to do so. Though some of the rules were difficult, Atobe fit right in. Even though he had been asked why he had been put it, he kept his mouth sealed shut. No one deserved to know the truth. Because knowing the truth would send the world as they knew it, to come to an end.


	2. Investigations

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Judgment. In this chapter, investigating happens in order to find the truth. Four days until the trial, what will happen?

Edit: Two chapters left!

Disclaimer: Check the first chapter.

**

* * *

**

Four days until the trial

"None of this makes sense. Why would buchou just up and attack two Rikkaidai regulars and then kill one of them?" Shishido asked, throwing down the newspaper he had been looking through.

"Maybe he wanted to get rid of the competition for Nationals? Puri!" Niou suggested but started laughing at his own twisted sense of humor.

"That's not funny!" Shishido went to attack the Trickster but was held back and calmed by his teammate, Oshitari, while Niou was given a lesson in how to be considerate of others by his own teammate, and doubles partner, Yagyuu.

"I'm just picking on you Shi-kun ("Don't call me Shi-kun," Shishido hissed.), though I also have to agree. We don't know why. All we know is that Yukimura-buchou's dead because your buchou decided to go on a shooting spree. Injuring not only our smartest, and sanest, regular but he also injured the brattling!" Niou said building up so he was standing up. Then he crashed back down to the couch. "Now who am I going to prank when practice gets boring?"

"This is quite the predicament we've gotten ourselves into," Yagyuu said.

"Don't use big words Hi-ro-shi," Niou, extending Yagyuu's first name into three syllables, wined. "You know I almost failed that vocabulary test last week."

"It's your own fault for not studying, Niou-kun," Yagyuu countered.

"It's someone else's fault for not helping me," a few glances over at Yagyuu gave the hint that he was supposed to help Niou study.

"You're going to have to begin a good study habit if you want to get into college."

"But what if I just-"

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Oshitari interrupting the oh so "interesting" conversation Niou and Yagyuu were having," We need to figure out why did Atobe do this not how can I pass."

"Agreed, Oshitari-kun but how?"

And thus, the four began to think.

**

* * *

**

Three days until the trial

Sanada woke from his dream screaming. He had experienced the same nightmare for the past four nights and it was always the same, running down a seemingly empty hallway with a door at the end. When he finally reached the door, gun shots were heard, and, for some reason, when he opened the door, Kirihara and Yanagi's bodies fell out. Then, when he finally managed to enter the room, there was Atobe standing over Yukimura, a twisted smile plastered over the silver haired teen's face as he held a gun pointed straight for Yukimura's head. A shot was fired and all he could remember was his buchou's frozen scream on his face.

'But,' Sanada thought,' why do I feel so guilty? It's not like I killed him. Atobe did.' Sanada rolled over in his bed and tried to get to sleep again. Hopefully, the nightmares would stop soon.

**

* * *

**

Two says until the trial

"Agh! I still can't find anything!" Shishido yelled in frustration.

The group of four had moved itself to Atobe's house to look for clues. Since Shishido and Oshitari had been over countless times, they were welcomed in to the mansion. The four had immediately went to Atobe's room and searched around for anything that could have caused the murder. Only when Niou looked under the narcissist's bed did they find any remotely helpful.

"It's a diary," Niou stated after opening the first page," Man this would be great black mail if he's ever released out of prison."

"Turn to the last page! We might find something there," Oshitari ordered and, surprisingly, the trickster obeyed and started reading.

"Hey, guys! You might want to check this out!" the other three crowded around the silver haired boy so that they could read what the buchou of Hyoutei had written.

"Oh. My. God."

**

* * *

**

The day before the trial

Atobe sat silently in his cell. Even though the media had branded him a murderer, his parents had still hired one of the best lawyers in Japan. His father didn't believe that his son had done any of the things people said his son really did. Not one member of the Atobe family had even held a gun so how would his son know how to shoot one?

But, Atobe did know. His father's believes were wrong. Atobe had learned how to shoot a gun. It was all to prepare for that day because no one denied what Atobe Keigo wanted. And Atobe always got what he wanted.

* * *

E/N: It seems as though the small group has found something and what is it Atobe wants?  
The trial is next and sorry if I get any terms wrong from the courtroom scene. I don't know a lot about the judical system from what I've read so, once again, sorry if I get anything wrong.


	3. Trial

A/N: Here's the third chapter of Judgment. I had fun writing this and, right before I ended it, I realized I almost forgot to add in Niou, Yagyuu, Oshitari, and Shishido's little part I had planned out. We're also starting to wind down. Remember, next chapter is the last one. Enjoy it while it lasts.

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

* * *

On the demands of the senior Atobe, his son was pleading not guilty to all three charges. As Atobe Keigo sat next to his lawyer, he went through the story he had formed in his mind over the last week. It was plain and simple, tell the truth but leave out the parts no one knew. It was better this way, the teen had decided. No one would notice the details he left out.

Finally, after the judge made his way into the courtroom, the first witness, Yanagi Renji, in a wheel chair, came up to the stand and told what he remembered.

"It was shortly after nine pm, we had been over at Yukimura's house to help Akaya pass his English test," Renji began," Although there were three of us, Sanada, Yukimura, and myself, Akaya seemed to prefer my teaching methods to Sanada or Yukimura's so, the two that weren't teaching worked on their own homework while I focused on Akaya's work."

"And, why weren't you doing any homework, Mr. Yanagi?" the Yukimura family's lawyer, Mr. Ai, asked.

"I had finished it all when my friends were trying to settle down and start to focus. I'm a rather fast and accurate worker so I was finished so I could focus all of my time and effort into helping my kouhai," Renji explained, "Anyways, around nine o'clock I went downstairs to get a drink because I was parched. While I was down there the door bell rang and, since I was the closest to the door, I answered it. Standing there was Atobe holding a gun straight at me. Before I could react, he had fired two shots and I was down on the floor. Naturally I started screaming in pain and Atobe stepped over my body. I…don't quite remember what happened next. I remember two gun shots and Akaya screaming also. Then another shot and…..a while later another shot was fired. I lost consciousness after that."

Next, Kirihara Akaya was called to the stand.

"Like Yanagi-senpai said, I was over at buchou's house to study for my English test. Yanagi-sempai went downstairs at about nine and answered the door when it rang. I didn't hear the gun shots but….I heard my senpai screaming so, I went to go see what happened," Kirihara wrapped his arms around his stomach as he continued on in his tale," Atobe was coming up the stairs. When he noticed me, two shots were fired in my direction. One hit my stomach and the other hit my leg. I passed out quickly from the pain. That's all I can remember."

Next, for a change of pace, Atobe was called up to the stands.

"I will not deny what Kirihara and Yanagi were false. I did shoot both of them," Atobe said, keeping his story simple, like he planned. "I also do not deny killing Yukimura Seiichi."

"Your honor," one of the jury members stood up," from Atobe's current statement I believe we don't need to make a decision on whether he is guilty or not. Your honor, I also think that you know the answer to this case too."

"Alright, let's get this over with," the judge said egger to leave." Atobe Keigo, by the power invested in me, this court finds you-"

"Wait a second your honor!" Shishido yelled as the group of four slammed open the double doors to the court room.

"Atobe-kun didn't kill Yukimura-buchou," Yagyuu added.

"And we also have proof," Niou said holding up the diary they found.

"So, Keigo didn't really shoot anyone?" Atobe's father asked.

"No, he really did shoot Kirihara and Yanagi. And there's no doubt he did fire the first shot as Yukimura but it didn't kill him. In fact, Atobe was never planning on killing Yukimura in the first place," Oshitari explained further and a gasp rang out from the crowd after he finished.

"Atobe-buchou only wanted to make a point to Yukimura that he couldn't take what was his. Even though what was his really didn't belong to him," Shishido said.

"In fact, Atobe planned it all so that two of the three demons would be at Yukimura's house the day he planned to claim what was his. What changed his scenario up was that the brattling and the other demon also happened to be there that night," Niou went even further into the explanation.

"And that second demon could also tell us the truth of what really happened," Yagyuu said turning to face that demon. "Why don't you tell us what really happened!"


	4. Truth

A/N: Here's the last chapter and it's also the longest one. I wanted to fit everything in the chapter and I did. The ending might be bad and some characters may be OOC but I love this chapter and I hope you guys like it too.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one

* * *

_Flashback_

'I will never drink seven Mountain Dews in two hours ever again,' Sanada groaned to himself. He had taken a break from their homework session to take a trip to the bathroom since he had to pee.

While Sanada made his way back to their study room, he had focused his thoughts on why he had even thought to have that much soda when he tripped over something sprawled on the floor. Thinking it was just a lost book bag, Sanada simply stood back up and continued on his merry way. The senior boy was going to enter their study room when heard voices talking. Sanada stopped where he was and listened in on their conversation.

"Why are you here?" a voice, obviously Yukimura's, asked.

"Ore-sama doesn't believe that's any of your business," Atobe's voice rang out from the silence of the house." It's hard to believe you're putting up the biggest fight of your….teammates."

"What have you done to them?" Yukimura somehow managed to a calm composure.

'Fight?!' the word rang throughout Sanada's head. "What happened to Renji and Akaya?' Sanada took a moment to look back and saw that he had tripped over Akaya's body on his way over to the room. Blood had stained part of his own jeans while Akaya…he wasn't moving.

"Ore-sama hasn't done much, just a few bullets. Nothing too serious to your darling teammates," Sanada could almost picture how Atobe had shot his teammates.

'Akaya, Renji," memories of his two friends flashed through his head,' Atobe will pay!'

"Why are you here?" Yukimura asked and a cry of pain sounded from the buchou's lips.

"I wouldn't move your head too much. Or you might die," Atobe almost snickered," I told you not too move before I shot. If you didn't kneel down then you would only have to worry about a leg wound."

"Tell me!"

"Fine, ore-sama came to give you a warning."

"What is it then?"

"Stay away from Sanada."

"Why?"

"Ore-sama thinks you know why," Although he wasn't in the room, Sanada could imagine the glares that were being exchanged.

"I don't believe I do."

"You like Sanada."

Sanada's heart stopped. Yukimura liked him which meant he was…No, the captain could be gay. He couldn't-

"So what if I do?" Yukimura's clear voice said.

He did. Dropping his eyes to the floor he noticed something that he hadn't noticed before.

"I also happen to like Sanada too and ore-sama wants him."

Sanada picked the object up and turned it around in his hands several times. It was cool to the touch.

"Hate to break it to you Atobe, but he isn't gay like you or me."

"Ore-sama knew that from the beginning and ore-sama wants you to give him up to me."

"Sanada belong on MY team. He's MY fukubuchou."

"Yes, well, he will be mine."

"You make me sound like an object."

The two arguing teen looked over to the door way to find Sanada standing there with Atobe's second pistol.

Atobe attempted to take a step forward, but the fukubuchou of Rikkaidai raised the gun at pointed it at the buchou of Hyoutei.

"Calm down, Sanada. Just put the gun down and no one will get hurt," Atobe tried to "calm" the capped boy.

"I know that," Sanada snarled," What I don't get is why three of my teammates are injured."

"Ore-sama was trying to make a point. Two of them just got in ore-sama's way," Atobe tried to explain while moving forward but Sanada cocked the gun and the silvered haired boy was forced to remain where he was," Ore-sama was never planning on killing anyone!"

"Genichirou, put the gun down," Yukimura tried to talk normally with the armed boy but was staring down the barrel of a gun instead.

"Don't call me by my first name," Sanada's voice was icy as he glared at his captain, "Friends tell friends everything, even if….Even if one likes the other."

Noticing that Sanada's voice faltered, Atobe threw the nearest object at Sanada to try and knock him out before something awful happened to any of them. It ended up not being one of Atobe's brightest plans.

Out of pure reaction, Sanada gripped onto the object he was holding and was greeted by a loud bang.

"YUKIMURA!"

Sanada had shot his own buchou in the chest and had dropped his gun after he realized what he had done. The taller boy then hurried to his captain and, sitting beside him, pulled Yukimura's into his arms.

"You know, this is always how I imagined how I would die," Yukimura spoke softly," But I always thought there would be children with us when I did pass away."

"Yuki-Seiichi, guys can't have kids," tears were building up in Sanada's eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. Right now was a time for him to remain strong, for his buchou's sake.

"I know, but anyone can dream," Yukimura sighed," Just know this, Genichirou. I'll always love you." And with that, Yukimura Seiichi died.

As Sanada laid his buchou down onto the floor, Atobe forced the fukubuchou to his feet.

"You have to get out of here. If they find you with the body then you'll go to jail along with me," Atobe ordered.

"But you didn't kill him," a glance back at the dead body.

"I shot him first and they'll have enough evidence from your friends to pin the blame on me! You can leave and no one will ever know you were here. Besides," Atobe reasoned," I promised Yukimura I'd protect you." Sanada gave Atobe a confused look and explained. Apparently, the two of them had already known Sanada was there because they had heard the taller boy coming down the hall way and trip on Kirihara. Before Sanada had even reached the room, Yukimura made Atobe promise to protect him if the worst case scenario happened, which it did. "So just leave!"

Sanada found himself pushed from the room and running down the flight of stairs as sirens sounded. Someone had called the police.

As the dark haired teen made it to the back door, his head had become incredibly light. When he brought his hand down after touching his head, he noticed that he was bleeding from whatever Atobe had thrown at his head. Before the King of Tennis knew it, he had lost consciousness.

* * *

"Yanagi-buchou, I'm telling you, I can play tennis now!"

"Akaya, the doctor said you still had another month to go. And, as long as I'm captain of this team, you'll be following doctor's orders."

"I still don't get how we can have buchou in a wheel chair."

"Oi, brattling, be glad we at least have a buchou," Niou came up and started using Kirihara as an arm rest.

"Fine," Kirihara rolled his eyes.

"Niou! No putting any pressure on Akaya's body! Doctor's order!"

"Screw doctor's orders," Niou muttered, returning to the tennis courts.

"Ditto," Kirihara agreed.

Several months had passed since the trial. Yanagi had been given the position of buchou, even though he would be graduating soon and he would give it to the demon ace of Rikkaidai. Akaya's wounds hadn't been as bad as originally thought. The shot to his left thigh had only skimmed the surface of his skin and the shot to the stomach had somehow missed any vital organs. He was released from the hospital several weeks after the shooting. Yanagi followed a week after in a wheel chair. His leg wounds were worse then Kirihara and the doctors said he wouldn't be able to walk like he did for a while.

Niou, Yagyuu, Oshitari, and Shishido basked in their moment of glory for finding out some of the truth but were quickly forgotten about.

Due to Sanada standing up and telling the truth at the trial, Atobe only had to face two charges of attempted murder and was facing twenty years in jail for it. Showing a little sympathy for Sanada, the court only gave him forty years in jail instead of the life sentence he should have received. Sanada Genichirou never lived through his sentence.

They say, just around the time of the trial, at Sanada's cell, you can hear someone chanting the same words over and over again until the day ends.

_'Judgment, judgment's a comin'. Judgment, judgment's a comin'. Judgment, judgment's a comin'. Ha-le-llu-jah'_


End file.
